EL AMOR DE UN DRAGÓN
by EORIN
Summary: en una epoca donde la fantasia es probable una de tantas leyendas parese ser realidad, un a relación de la cual depende no solo la vida de un dragón si no tambien la de su jinete y familia
1. Chapter 1

El día transcurría en aparente calma, eso pensarían los mortales que no logran ver mas allá del cumulo de espesas y esponjosas nubes que cubrían el cielo esa mañana.

-Queda poco tiempo- susurro al muchacho de cabellera roja como fuego el hombre que se encontraba al tanto de la situación de salud del monarca del lugar.

-Como puedes decir ello, si hace poco dijiste que se encontraba tan fuerte como el muro que protege el castillo- le reclamo Kenshin al anciano.-eso fue hace unos años muchacho, cuando él era fuerte. Ya la edad está haciendo meya en su salud, el hecho que luzca joven, no es signo de que lo sea aun, tu padre se ah mantenido con vida, aferrado a la idea de verte casado y que le des un nieto- dijo con resignación el anciano, mientras notaba en el rostro del pelirrojo un pequeño gesto de remordimiento por lo que le había dicho, si bien nunca le había agradado la idea de buscar una esposa, no quería que su padre falleciera sin conocer a su nieto aun inexistente.

- te aconsejo muchacho que busques a la mujer que te dará ese hijo y a tu padre ese nieto que tanto anhela.

-Por lo visto ya te quieren colocar la soga al cuello, se carcajeaba uno de sus hermanos al escuchar los motivos por el cual descendería de su territorio hacia el territorio de los mortales.

- déjame en paz- le reclamo Kenshin a su hermano Sanosuke, un joven dragón de 27 años en apariencia, pero ya acuestas llevaba más de dos siglos.

- según Saítoh, hermano mayor de los dos jóvenes y que ya había formalizado su relación con una joven mortal, la pareja que durante mucho tiempo había buscado. Tal vez por ello los dragones tendían a vivir tanto, encontrar a su pareja era una

Tarea difícil de evadir y de la cual dependía mucho el bienestar de estos, estar enamorados, formar parte de una familia era casi lo primordial para los dragones a parte que frecuentemente las batallas en las que eran participes era precisamente por defender el honor de alguno de sus semejantes y la lucha constante de mantener su existencia en secreto. Durante años los dragones eran calificados como criaturas violentas y sin alma que carecían de sentido del orden y del amor. Por lo contrario, las pocas personas que eran conocedoras de su existencia, eran consientes del gran sentido de unidad que poseían estas criaturas, durante siglos su forma de bestia predominó en los cuentos e historias de caballeros y guerreros que se enfrentaban a estas criaturas. Pero en la actualidad bajo la apariencia de un ser humano o mortal, como se referían a esta raza convivían con estos, siempre manteniendo bajo secreto la verdadera naturaleza de sus ser, para los dragones era en realidad importante convivir con los humanos, era la única manera de encontrar entre las mujeres mortales a quienes se convertirían en sus jinetes o parejas.

La brisa se hacia fuerte revoloteando los cabellos azabache de la hermosa campesina de ojos azul oscuro. Su vida transcurría en medio de fantasias, la mejor manera que había encontrado para evadir los malos momentos que había vivido durante los 2 últimos años. La muerte de sus padres y el perderlo todo después de las batallas que se habían generado por el poder y el dominio de las tierras donde habitaba desde pequeña, cuando era feliz, cuando la inocencia de la niñez le mantenía alejada de todos los infortunios de la realidad. Si bien había encontrado refugió en una noble familia, a la cual había conocido por casualidad y por el inmenso cariño que surgió entre la joven heredera y ella. Luego de reconocer que sola no podría subsistir en aquel territorio, acepto la amable ayuda de un hombre, que al final traiciono su confianza convirtiéndola en artículos, para luego venderla como criada .Gracias a la buena suerte con que contaba Kaoru, termino convirtiéndose en la mejor amiga de la heredera de los señores Makimashi ganando con ello algunos privilegios, pero aun se mantenía en su función de criada, no se veía en un rango más alto que la joven heredera que aun que al principio se comporto caprichosamente con ella por celos, ya que uno de los tantos jóvenes que le pretendían, había quedado impactado con la belleza de la joven de melena oscura y ojos del mismo color de una gema preciosa. Claro que en los ojos femeninos podía rescatar una picardía que le hacía aun más atractiva. Afortunadamente para Kaoru, el joven caballero termino por enamorarse perdidamente de su joven señora y así se convirtió en la cómplice perfecta que Aoshi necesito para poder conquistarla.

Bajo los cielos donde el imponente castillo de la familia de Kenshin vivía se encontraba un pequeño territorio, tan amplio y verde como se pudiera imaginar, un paraíso. Si bien los humanos no eran mucho de su agrado reconocía el gran esfuerzo que colocaban estos en mantener sus territorios productivos, eran criaturas trabajadoras, siempre dispuestas a luchar por sus ideales y aun que su existencia era ínfima comparada con la de los dragones, eran capaces de dejar huella con sus acciones sobre la tierra que les brindaba su sostén.

Buenas tardes señor- saludo un joven pastor que durante su pequeño receso, después de contar y arrea el pequeño rebaño a su cargo, se había distraído al ver aparecer de la nada al hombre pelirrojo, no parecía tener mucho dinero en los bolsillos, era claro, pero no se podía negar el aire solemne e imponente del joven de cabellera roja que tan pronto le vio acercarse a él le saludo con una cortes reverencia, su rostro bonachón, brindo al muchacho algo de confianza.

¡Yahico!- se escucho una voz femenina llamar afanosamente al moreno niño que se encontraba frente a Kenshin. Noto en el rostro del muchacho un gesto de fastidio que imagino se debía a la joven doncella que se acercaba a ellos con amplias zancadas y a su lado un perro de melena descuidada y de color insondable por el barro y las hojas secas que se encontraban enredadas en el pelaje del animal.

Ya esta cérvida la cena- le reclamo Kaoru al niño que ayudaba en el pastoreo de los rebaños de la casa Makimashi, halando una de sus orejas le arrastro prácticamente tras ella, mientras un sorprendido pelirrojo observaba con atención la escena.

Como un golpe de agua helada había sido el sentimiento que le embargo al ver el rostro de aquella muchacha, de cabellos un tanto enmarañados y tez tan blanquecina como la nieve, se preguntaba si ello era el tan mencionado sentimiento del amor, del cual su hermano le había relatado tanto. Podía pasar horas frente a saíto escuchando acerca de lo feliz que se sentía y era desde que había encontrado a su jinete, la humana mujer que se entregaría a él para siempre, para amarle sin precedentes y acompañarle hasta el fin de sus días. Lastimosamente las mujeres morían y dejaban en solitario a sus dragones obligándolos a buscar de nuevo una compañera. De ello era consiente Kenshin, hace mucho tuvo cabida en su corazón su primer jinete, una linda mujer de ojos tan negros como la noche y cabellera del mismo color, con la piel tan blanca como la de la chica frente a él. Les había seguido casi inconscientemente hasta la puerta de la amplia puerta tras la cocina de la casa


	2. Chapter 2

¿Podría ser ella la mujer que sería su compañera durante el tiempo que pudiera tenerla a su lado o por lo menos hasta que el débil cuerpo humano se desgastara y la muerte le reclamara de su propiedad? Era aun más intensa la sensación de posesión que sentía sobre ella, como si le perteneciera desde un principio, había caído bajo el embrujo de aquellos ojos color zafiro que le observaban con curiosidad y reserva a la vez.

¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?- le cuestiono Kaoru con gentileza mientras apartaba un puesto en la pequeña mesa del servicio de la casa, aun que ella se hubiere ganado hace ya mucho el derecho de compartir la mesa con los señores de la mansión aun mantenía su posición de doméstica. Los ojos de los demás comensales observaron el notorio interés del recién llegado por la chica de ojos azules. Le exploraba con la mirada como queriendo grabar aquella imagen femenina.

El crepúsculo pintaba de colores opacos el firmamento, señal que su visita a dominio de humanos llegaba a su fin, pero bien, había conseguido situar el tesoro más preciado para un dragón, su mujer, la compañera de batallas y de noches frías donde probablemente buscarían procrear la nueva generación dracónica, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo masculino, la sola idea de llegar a amar a su jinete tan intensamente como con su primera compañera y verla luego perder su belleza y vitalidad al pasar de los años era una idea que no le gustaba en absoluto, si bien la chica se comportaba casi indiferente con él podía detectar esa mirada especial, aquella que surge como lazo entre un jinete y su dragón.

-Muchas gracias…- espero con ansiedad que ella le diera su nombre, pero cuando parecía abría levemente su boca para pronunciar su nombre, el señor de la casa apareció tras la puerta del servicio, con una expresión perturbadora, la cual distrajo a la chica y dejo a Kenshin con el enigma de su nombre, aquellas palabras que grabaría en su ser desde el mismo momento en que ella las pronunciara.-¿ importa si no le acompaño?- cuestiono Kaoru, ofreciéndole en disculpa una gesto que Kenshin no podría retirar de su mente, hasta que pudiera ser el dueño de aquella boca rosada o estuviera seguro de poder retenerla a su lado por el tiempo que fuere y si era posible para toda su vida.

-¡Claramente parece que le sucedió algo!—exclamo el padre de Kenshin, un dragón de piel azabache y ojos de color ámbar que expresaban todos sus sentimientos, en especial, cuando no estaba de buen humor, era la pesadilla de sus hijos cuando este se enfurecía, no soportaba la desobediencia de ninguno de ellos, y Kenshin no es que fuere el hijo más disciplinado y correcto cuando se refería a someterse a las órdenes de su padre. Su apariencia humana era la de un hombre fuerte, de amplia espalda y facciones duras, de cabellera negra y espesa, sin duda la figura de autoridad en el recinto donde Vivian desde generaciones atrás.

¿Y bien, cómo te fue?- cuestiono saitoh a su hermano menor, bien sabia y había detectado a la distancia aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones que solo podría percibir cuando su hermano estaba cerca de su jinete. No solo por las sensaciones que experimentaban en sus cuerpos cuando tenían en frente a su compañera, era lo que les alertaba, lo que realmente confirmaba al dragón de que se trataba de su mujer, era una marca, Estas marcas eran tatuajes intrincados de diferente tamaño y forma y de color azulado verdoso. Que Proporcionan a su portador la posibilidad de realizar determinados conjuros una o más veces al día. Grabado sobre alguna parte del cuerpo femenino.

Las casas del dragón iniciaron hace varios siglos una guerra (conocida como La Guerra de la Marca) para eliminar a todos los portadores de las marcas aberrantes (marcas especialmente poderosas que volvían locos a sus portadores) y para eliminar a los portadores de la marca de la muerte. Al final de la guerra las casas quedaron constituidas tal y como están actualmente. Pero existen personas que no tienen ni idea de poseer esta marca y mucho menos lo que ello implica Mesclados entre las personas del común viven, como mortales comunes y corrientes, ajenos a todo el poder encerrado tras el secreto de aquella marca.

Saitoh recordaba con cariño, esa primera vez que noto la marca que su jinete portaba en su espalda, llevaba tras su jinete un par de días, y cuando la encontró noto sobre su espalda, la marca de color azulado verdoso. Que le certificaba como suya, una linda imagen de su espalda desnuda complemento aquel instante. Recordaba como se había acercado a ella con extrema cautela, tratando de no alertarle de su presencia, rosando con sus ojos, la textura de su espalda que en aquel entonces mantenía algunos moretes a causa de los maltratos de quien fuere su esposo en aquel entonces, si bien no le costó mucho esfuerzo atraerla y convencer a Tokio de que era su compañero, que le amaría y respetaría hasta el final de su vida mortal. Una esposa devota y una excelente amante había encontrad en aquella mujer de apariencia delicada, pero más terca y valerosa que ninguna otra.

Kenshin empezó a desnudarse para tomar un tibio y reparador baño, si bien era fuerte le costaba mucho esfuerzo realizar los viajes de visita y regreso a palacio. Mientras su cuerpo era reconfortado por las cálidas gotas de agua, afuera podía escuchar el fuerte rugido de la tormenta que sobresaltaba y estremecía la estructura del palacio y a sus habitantes, aun que uno pensaría ya estarían acostumbrados a ello, pero se asemejaba tanto el sonido al estrepitoso retumbar de cañones de guerra que siempre les mantenían alerta, No era del todo fasil ser un dragón y mucho menos si tu casta es la mas devil según los ancianos y otros dragones están a la espera de destronar a la familia que comanda las casas, dirigiendo, manteniendo y creando las leyes que amparaban a la raza humana. Muchos dragones, solo pensaban en los humanos como aquellos que proporcionaban a sus mujeres, si bien, eran importantes las mujeres para ellos, siempre estaba presente la idea de desterrar la raza humana de la superficie terrestre y gobernar sobre esta para siempre, instaurar una nueva orden y raza era lo primordial para algunos ancianos y perturbados dragones que habían visto caer su grandeza, fuerza y territorio, ante los ataques humanos llenos de estrategias e ingenio sin duda alguna.

1 una pequeña parte de este escrito fue tomado de el libro" Eberron las marcas del dragón"

**08 de julio de 2009**

**HADERYNEKOY**

** ultima actualización. La proxima sera en un par de semanas, esta escritora tiene que tomar unas cortas vacasiones en una clinica, pero les estara pensando mucho, mil gracias de antemano por sus revews, espero que dejen mas de uno o dos si es posible, hasta a las chicas kaoru por sus revews, espero este cap les guste igual o mas que el anterior y ya saven y deas u opiniones son bienvenidas, hasta pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

Aoshi noto a lo lejos aquella imagen masculina, no se le hacía conocida en realidad pero sabría identificar a cualquier criatura de su especie aun que no fuere de su casta**(**casta es un grupo social estático y de base genética, a los que se pertenece debido a la condición hereditaria o de nacimiento de cada individuo, con el fin de establecer discriminaciones en el _status_ de las personas, sobre las cuales establecer un determinado orden de estratificación social.)

Permaneciendo bajo su apariencia humana busco a manera de inquirir en el predominio de su casta sobre el mundo de los mortales. Si bien no había buscado a la chica que era dama de compañía de la chica mortal, la cual sin duda alguna en un principio fue no mas una herramienta para llegar a una de las mujeres de la casta enemiga, de la cual aun no tenia certeza de que en realidad fuere o perteneciera a la casta de los dragones descendientes de shadow, un antiguo dragón que instauro el primer territorio de dragones en la tierra, convirtiendo a algunas castas en un grupo denominado Los **Dragones heráldicos** o **guivernos** (también conocidos como _wyverns._ _En general, los dragones heráldicos son seres solitarios y sólo viven con su pareja y sus crías. Forman sus guaridas en las montañas, desde donde dominan los bosques cercanos. Suelen colaborar con los dragones malvados._

Un Wyvern es un ser miedoso, hostil...sin sentido común, que tan solo se deja llevar por sus impulsos...no puede vivir sin su progenitora. Y además es quien mantiene el nido. Son seres lamentablemente tontos, con una triste vida, que por lo general termina en soledad.

Obtenido de ".org/wiki/Drag%C3%B3n_her%C3%A1ldico.

Aoshi era un viejo dragón **heráldico** o **guiverno **que desterrado de su núcleo familiar adopto su apariencia humana y decidió cazar a los jinetes de las castas enemigas, o por lo menos aquellas que se interpusieren en los deseos de gobierno del líder de la casta a la que pertenecía. Los dragones heráldicos se reconocían por ser aliados de humanos para sus querellas, guerras y sed de conquista sobre otras naciones humanas. Estaba decidido a romper el yugo de la esclavitud a la que algunos humanos sometían a algunos dragones heráldicos, y luego de ello tomar n propiedad el reino de los dragones libres, como lo era kenshin, pensaba que terminada la batalla por su libertad podría tomar el poder de aquellos dragones que por siglos habían permanecido bajo libertad. Una de las maneras que había planeado para debilitar en cierta forma las castas libres era ubicando a sus jinetes y apropiándose de ellas. Generar y fortalecer una nueva casta de dragones que predominarían sobre los mortales.

**Nota de autor:**

**Si se generan algunos errores o preguntas, bien me gustaría contestar a ellas, esperare sus revews^^ hasta pronto. Perdón si esta algo enredado si quieren aclaraciones con gusto les daré alguna.**

1 una pequeña parte de este escrito fue tomado de el libro" Eberron las marcas del dragón"

**HADERYNEKOY**

**JUEVES 16 DE JULIO**

**01:25 PM**


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche se había quedado en casa de su amada Misao, si bien no era su verdadero jinete no desmeritaba el amor que ella le otorgaba con todo su corazón. Misao era una joven gentil que desafortunadamente para él l e fue atrapando en un manto cálido que hasta ahora no conocía, era posible que hasta llegara a olvidar todos sus planes de conquista por aquella mujer, que aunque pequeña comparada con él, le brindaba el más grande y grato de los sentimientos que podía surgir en un viejo corazón de dragón.

No crees es muy tarde para que tomes ese acostumbrado baño?- le cuestiono Misao a Kaoru, que apenas cubierta con una liviana tela se dirigió al pequeño estanque, donde una vez al mes solía asistir para internarse en sus aguas, podía quedarse horas contemplando el cielo oscuro envuelto en finas estrellas . El agua sostenía su cuerpo desnudo como si en realidad no pesara nada.

Cuanto tiempo Te quedaras contemplándola?- cuestiono divertido Sanosuke a su hermano menor.- Que mas puedo hacer si no admirar a la dama que se convertirá en mi jinete, aquella que sin saberlo ya me tiene apresado en sus ojos y que en cualquier momento podría solicitar con un beso o una caricia- susurro con un suave tono de chico enamorado que divertía y sorprendía a la vez a su hermano mayor.

Sin falta empezó su ritual mensual, empezaba desnudando su cuerpo con lentitud, y si la brillante y plateada luna se encontraba presente el tatuaje de forma indefinida y color azul verdoso parecía brillar, ello lo pudo notar Aoshi que tras sus sospechas con respecto a Kaoru decidió mantenerla en constante vigilancia. Admiro aquella espalda desnuda y blanquecina durante minutos, cosa que a cierto dragón empezaba a molestarle.

En ese momento el padre de kenshin, se encontraba nervioso, los rumores de que estaban dando caza a los jinetes de su casta le molesto e hiso colocar atención en la chica de ojo zafiro que evidentemente era el jinete de su hijo menor.- esa chica no es normal- comento a Aoshi el padre de Misao que lo había descubierto en su sigilosa inspección, había notado como los azules ojos de Aoshi se habían deslizado por la espalda del cuerpo femenino, notando al igual que él el grabado, o marca que se encontraba en su espalda.

Tras terminar su no tan apacible baño, bien había sentido que le vigilaban, pero no tenia certeza desde donde, decidió ir a acostarse en la pequeña casa de la servidumbre, donde sus demás compañeros le esperaban para el casi cotidiano conversatorio que surgía tras los curiosos sueños que solía tener Kaoru de un grupo de seres llamados intas, teriairs, muares; subgrupos que empezaron a definirse desde el surgimiento de los humanos en aquellas tierras. Bien se sabían se trataban de las primeras castas y razas de la tierra, cada uno se diferenciaba de la otra por algunas características especiales: los teriairs era una raza dedicada a la naturaleza, bien podría decirse los denominados elfos, de este grupo, se desprendía otro grupo aun más pequeño, una pequeña comunidad de magos, teriairs que al nacer se les otorgaba el don de entender y alterar la naturaleza, quienes más que ellos podrían mantener en equilibrio los territorios habitados por todas las criaturas de este planeta. y desde aquel entonces fue cuando se rumoreo sobre la existencia de una 4 raza, (los dragones)en especial existía una leyenda sobre una joven inta que se convirtió en la mujer de una de estas criaturas, muchos al pasar del tiempo describían a la pareja como algo místico, ella de ojos color ámbar al igual que su extraño esposo poseedores de extraordinarias habilidades que para los humanos no eran más que obra del alma corrupta de algunos magos y de aquella criatura que solían proteger a esta mujer.

Flash back:

En una especie de festival, se daban cita las jóvenes doncellas que calificaban para desposar al príncipe mas joven del reino humano en medio de sus visitantes un grupo de personas destacaba por su extraña apariencia, un hombre de ojos ámbar y cabellera tan negra como la noche y una mujer con el mismo aspecto.

________________________________________________

Los constantes sueños sobre estos personajes, hacían pensar a los demás que Kaoru era descendiente directa de aquella extraña mescla de dragones e intas.

Kenshin caminaba de un lado hacia otro con el retrato de una mujer entre sus manos, aquella imagen mostraba una joven de 17 años aproximadamente, de ojos color oro y cabello tan negro como el ébano. Puede que ahora su apariencia fuera distinta y aquellos ojos color oro ya no se encontraran en su bello rostro, pero lo que en realidad seguía amando de aquella mujercita, era su personalidad audaz y vivaracha. Ella le rescato de la soledad, de la oscuridad que en el pasado lo empezó a corroerle como si se tratara de la peor de las enfermedades degenerativas. Y cuando le descubrió, sintió como aquella negra capa de fortuito existir se alejaba de él brindándole una nueva perspectiva. Su corazón había caído en penumbras tras la muerte de su primer jinete, la amaba tanto que no pensó poder sentir de nuevo aquello que le originaba verla, o escuchar su voz cuando en las noches solitarias ella le acunaba contra su pecho y le susurraba palabras de animo y le comunicaba con ello todo el sincero amor que brotaba de ella para él. Era innegable el fuerte lazo que unía a un dragón con su pareja y de ello Kenshin estaba más que seguro, habían pasado centenarios y aun que sus apariencias cambiaran, se sabrían reconocer en los ojos del otro así estos fueren de distinto color.

Se habían prometido muchas veces, antes que el cuerpo femenino expirara entre sus brazos, que renacerían las veces que fueren necesarias para lograr la felicidad entre los dos, porque su amor era algo formidable, y se podría decir eran la pareja perfecta. Tras siglos de repetir la misma historia de amor, no era necesario presentarse y explicarle a ella las cosas, en su subconsciente aun se encontraban vividos todos aquellos recuerdos de su vida juntos. Pero ahora, no se explicaba el por qué aparentemente ella no le recordaba, ¿que había pasado con su memoria de siglos y siglos de profundo amor, batallas perdidas y ganadas, confianza y mutua confianza, jamás pensó verse en la necesidad de conquistarla de nuevo, pero si era necesario lo aria, no se permitiría vivir un siglo mas sin su compañía, sin los roces en las noches cuando compartían sus cuerpos y se transformaban en un solo ser donde los dos se mantenían cálidos, en paz, fuera del alcance de todo aquello que pudiera o quisiera empañar su felicidad, su amor.


	5. Chapter 5

A oídos de Hiko, padre y cabeza de la casta de dragones libres había llegado el rumor de una fuente que podría postergar la vida de sus jinetes, aquella noticia animo a Kenshin y hermanos para ir en su búsqueda, si bien no estaban seguros de la posición exacta de dicha fuente no creían fuere en vano buscarla, porque podrían brindarse a sí mismos la felicidad de siglos al lado de sus jinetes, Saíto, por demás estaba realmente entusiasmado adoraba el sueño de compartir la eternidad con su amada jinete, una mujer de rasgos finos, ojos almendrados , oscuros y una boca fina que le encantaba saborear cuando tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, y ahora, que dentro de su vientre prosperaba el primer fruto de su unión como pareja, como amantes eternos se le hacia propicio encontrar aquella fuente que para ellos representaría años y años de felicidad, de mutua compañía y amor desmedido.

La mañana como siempre llego entre el trajín de la servidumbre y al parecer ese día algo hacia que su trabajo fuere más de lo habitual.- Kaoru, ve a la recamara de la señorita que te está buscando – le comunico una anciana mujer que tenia años sirviendo a la familia se paró en seco cuando vio la mirada casi amenazadora de aoshi sobre ella, gracias a que el padre de Misao le dirigió la palabra en ese momento, la tención que sentía por aquella mirada marina sobre ella pudo recordar hacia donde se dirigía y retomando el camino apresuro el paso, pero en todo el recorrido que realizo hasta perderse por el pasillo principal del segundo piso, pudo sentir sobre ella aquella mirada que pareciera reclamarle por algún motivo, ello en realidad que le colocaba nerviosa, pero recordó haber sentido aquello mismo cuando aquel viajero pelirrojo les visito, pero con él era algo diferente, porque estaba casi segura que si aquel simpático y atractivo pelirrojo le hubiese tocado, se abría convertido en masilla entre sus manos, no entendía el por qué de aquellas sensaciones que eran catalogadas como única entre los amantes, como podría sentir ello si apenas le conocía ¿o era solo invento de su activa imaginación?.

Era obvio que esa chica era especial, puede que no se notara a simple vista, pero se sentía tan cómodo al verla o al estar cerca de ella, pocas oportunidades había tenido de cruzar palabra con ella y la deseo, no podía mantener por mucho tiempo en su mente la imagen de su novia que lo miraba con amor, no podía controlar las sensaciones que la mirada azul de aquella chica le causaba, si bien, decían que un dragón sabría reconocer a su jinete en cuanto le viera, pero estaba un poco confundido con respecto a aquella chica de ojos como los suyos No podía negar que con misao había mantenido una relación placentera, ella le abrigaba en su cariño y él se podría perder en su abrazo o su cuerpo cuando lo deseara, así que no se explicaba como ahora esta joven mujer que pocas veces había llamado su atención si no fuera por su constante compañía cundo Misao necesitaba algo ahora le atraía tanto, ello le confundía porque en realidad había pensado que Misao era su verdadero jinete, pero ella no le causaba todas aquellas sensaciones que le alborotaban el cuerpo y la mente. Había notado la noche anterior la presencia de otro dragón, si bien no estaba de cuerpo presente pudo sentir el peso de su mirada y el alborotado sentir de aquel individuo desconocido.

¿No has visto extraño a Aoshi?- le cuestiono Misao a Kaoru que se encargaba de realizar el elaborado recogido de su cabello con algunas pinzas para el cabello y con algunos adornos de color esmeralda que resaltaban en el oscuro cabello de la heredera, mientras Kaoru mantenía su mirada fija en su labor, no podía estar segura de lo que le respondería a su señora, si bien el alto hombre que era no oficialmente el prometido de Misao, parecía mostrar de nuevo interés por ella, pero estaba segura del sentimiento cálido que generaba Misao en él.- no señorita- respondió halándole el cabello sin querer ganando por su parte un pequeño quejido por reclamo.- perdóneme señorita- dijo mirando nerviosa su rededor y luego finalizar su labor con algunos toques de fijador sobre el cabello de la joven frente a ella.

El golpe sobre el escritorio resonó a lo ancho y largo del lugar, llamando la atención de Hiko que curioso se asomo al estudio donde se encontraba sus hijos menores, Kenshin parecía discutir con Sanosuke sin razón aparente, así que se quedo allí observándolos, notaba en el rostro del pelirrojo una mirada tensa casi llena de molestia. ¿Qué era lo que podría alterar de tal manera a su hijo más calmado- se puso a pensar, hasta que escucho de boca de este, ese dragón pretende conquistar a mi jinete- susurro un poco angustiado.- De que te preocupas si te adelantas a reclamarla como tuya él no podrá hacer nada- dijo con donaire el hombre de melena castaña y ojos del mismo color con una sonrisa casi burlona.- El ah tomado ventaja, desde hace tiempo a mantenido contacto con ella, yo, simplemente me eh acercado para contemplarla- susurro casi molesto consigo mismo.

Me gustaría invitarla a un día de campo- dijo aoshi a Misao quien le había sugerido acercarse un poco más a su mejor amiga, aun que estaba "segura" de lo que sentía Aoshi por ella, no se podía negar lo bonita y cautivadora que podía llegar a ser la joven de ojos azul, no podría competir con ella por el amor del chico que le robaba el aliento si se atreviera ,esperaba no fuera así, se le ocurrió entonces conseguir una pareja para Kaoru, pero ¿de dónde lo sacaría?. Podría ir al pueblo con la escusa de necesitar un nuevo obrero para la casa y su padre tal vez lo permitiría.

Aquella idea fue la propicia para que el pelirrojo en su forma humana se mesclara con los hombres que estaban en venta en el mercado de esclavos, lamentablemente era la única forma que veía para acercarse a Kaoru y entablar con ella alguna relación.

¿¡Porque no me acompañas Kaoru?! Le sugirió esperanzada Misao, mientras se movía hacia el carruaje que les llevaría al mercado de esclavos.-Es necesario señorita?- le cuestiono un poco temerosa de regresar a aquel lugar donde hace tiempo había permanecido a la espera de un terrateniente generoso que le comprara, porque en realidad muchos le buscaba para someterla a oficios poco honorables. Envalentonada por la compañía de su señora, se aventuro a bajar del carruaje, mientras observaba el agitado movimiento del mercado, era triste ver a mujeres y hombres tras barrotes que les impedía la libertad, esperando quien les brindara la oportunidad de salir de aquel encierro y tener una vida más ojos chocaron con los dorados de un hombre pelirrojo, no pude evitar detenerse de improviso, haciendo un pequeño trancón por el pasadizo ganando algunas palabras hoscas por parte de algunos transeúntes que caminaban tras ella-Kaoru ven- le llamo Misao halándola del brazo. Pero Kaoru no podía borrar de su mente aquellos ojos, algo en su cabeza había detonado, miles de recuerdos de aquellos extraños e insistentes sueños sobre ella en el cuerpo de una mujer menuda, de ojos de aquel color que le había perturbado y una figura de color verde azulado impreso en su espalda, no le fue clara la imagen, pero estaba segura ese hombre tal vez podría decirle algo con respecto a ello, bien había notado lo perturbado de su rostro cuando sus miradas chocaron inesperadamente.

-"Parece recuerda algo"-pensó entusiasmado Kenshin mientras sonreía ante el descubrimiento que había hecho. –Así que Kaoru!- le susurro alegre y picaronamente su compañero de celda.

-Es bonita en realidad, pero n se compara con lo bonita que era años atrás- dijo Sanosuke a su hermano, mientras notaba en los ojos de su hermano una grieta de felicidad, por muchos años no había notado aquella mirada en los ojos de su hermano menor.

Cuando empezaron a sacar de las celdas a algunos de los hombres allí presentes Kenshin se inclino sobre su cuerpo, tratando de verse sumiso, pero la voz hosca del mercader le llamo y tomándolo por el cabello lo arrastro prácticamente fuera de su prisión. Kaoru miro con sorpresa al hombre que acababa de colocarse frente a ellas, unos tres o cuatro hombres más habían escogido para que seleccionara entre ellos al hombre que necesitaba la señorita Makimashi. Misao noto la mirada de Kaoru sobre el pelirrojo hombre, que no portaba un cuerpo muy fornido, pero parecía ser capaz de muchas cosas en especial de enamorar a su dama de compañía y amiga, puede que sonara egoísta, pero deseaba mantener a aoshi lejos de ella y que mejor si salía un pretendiente para la chica en cuestión., débil no se veía del todo, confió ciegamente en aquella señal que buscaba, el pelirrojo realmente mostraba interés por su dama de compañía.

Me llevare a este- dijo al mercader que salió en representación del pelirrojo

**HADERYNEKOY**

**04:13 PM**

** MARTES 28 DE JULIO**

**ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

** SUGERENCIAS IDEAS Y RECLAMOS LOS ESPERO, GRACIAS POR LEER**


	6. Chapter 6

Arribaron a la casa Makimashi al atardecer, los ojos de Aoshi no pudieron evitar dirigirse a Kaoru, pero el hombre que descendía con la cabeza gacha tras el escolta le dedico una mirada de advertencia. No era una idea loca de su cabeza o sus celos, había podido corroborar la manera en que mostraba interés aquel dragón sobre su jinete y ello le hacía hervir la sangre, silenciosamente le declaro la guerra a ese hombre de aspecto fuerte y de ojos como los de Kaoru. No parecía dar resultado su plan Kaoru se comportaba del todo indiferente con el pelirrojo y por el contrario le era más evidente el gusto de Aoshi por ella. Entre los matorrales cercanos Sanosuke observaba con atención lo que ocurría con su hermano, no entendía como él podía soportar estar encadenado, ¿es que su orgullo de dragón se había perdido? Se cuestionaba este, mientras exploraba con la mirada el lugar y descubrió a la menuda y chica de tez morena y ojos verdes, le pareció una joven atractiva, algo en ella le llamo su tención, ¿podría ser posible?, él que se había jurado y estaba casi seguro nunca encontraría un jinete para él, parecía tener un cierto interés por la joven al lado de Kenshin. No tuvo oportunidad de cruzar, siquiera una palabra con Kaoru y notaba el gran interés que despertaba ella sobre el otro dragón, La mirada azul de aoshi se clavo en la dorada de Kenshin, sus ojos burlones lo observaron, mientras muy sutilmente el acarició el cuello de Kaoru, pudo notar en la mirada dorada lo mucho que ello le molestaba, " como se atrevía siquiera mirar de aquella forma a su querida jinete, el no tenía derecho, él, Kenshin era quien debería estar acariciando su piel y rosarla cuando deseara" pensaba mientras trataba de controlar la creciente ira en su interior.

Misao inquieta, trato de que Kaoru se quedara a solas con el pelirrojo, presentía que estando fuera del alcance de la mirada de Aoshi y ella, podrían entrar en confianza.- y ahora qué?- cuestiono Kenshin con un poco de agresividad llamando así la atención de Kaoru que muy gentilmente lo guio hasta la pequeña casa de los dormitorios de la servidumbre, al llegar allí retiro con suavidad los grilletes que lastimaban sus muñecas y tobillos, y luego de ello con un retazo de tela húmedo, limpio la maltratada piel, contemplo la desnuda y amplia espalda del pelirrojo. Como un rayo llegó a su mente la imagen de este joven, ¿ no era este muchacho quien se había topado con ella noches atrás?-Kaoru- le susurro Kenshin como un leve lamento- acércate- le susurro casi suplicante-,-¿en qué te puedo ayudarte?- le cuestiono más que por decencia por pura curiosidad, había notado siempre su mirada sobre ella y si tenía algo que decirle estaba dispuesta a escucharle.

Por otro lado Aoshi miraba a Misao con curiosidad,-¿por qué se estaba comportando ella tan indiferente e con él?- se cuestionaba mientras miraba a la chica dirigirse a las caballerizas de la casa. -Permítame ayudarla señorita- le susurro el hombre que se acercó a ella colocando sus manos en su cintura para ayudarle a subir a su montura.-Muchas gracias- dijo mirando al chico de cabellera un poco alborotada y ojos castaños que llamaron su atención, no había visto ojos tan bonitos como los de aquel hombre, parecían estar llenos de vida y picardía, nada parecido a la turbia y reservada mirada que siempre mantenía su prometido para con ella. Sanosuke contemplo a la menuda mujer, puede que no fuera tan alta como Kaoru, o las demás mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, pero se imaginaba encajaría perfectamente entre sus brazos.

¿Quién eres?- le cuestiono curiosa. -No más que la persona que le hará feliz si usted se lo permite- dijo Sanosuke con una mirada de afecto y una sonrisa de conquistador que a Misao le fascino, ello le hiso sonrojar, nunca había pensado en que algún hombre quisiera hacerla feliz, ¿pero de qué manera se le ocurría al hombre frente a ella hacer tal cosa?.Un golpe retumbo en el amplio establo, Misao y Sanosuke salieron enseguida para averiguar de dónde había provenido aquel fuerte golpe. Misao Vio a Aoshi en el suelo y al joven pelirrojo con el puño cerrado, mientras protegía tras su cuerpo a Kaoru, ella mantenía un a mirada de sorpresa y al ver a Misao se apresuro a explicarle lo que había sucedido entre los dos hombres, pero en verdad no estaba segura de lo sucedido, Había llegado Aoshi a su lado, mientras le terminaba de explicar las tareas a cargo del nuevo miembro de la servidumbre, y noto, como entre los dos hombres surgía entre sus miradas, ira y fastidio del uno para con el otro.- No se acerque señorita- le ordeno prácticamente el pelirrojo cuando los pasos de Kaoru empezaron a dirigirse hacia ellos que se habían retirado un poco de ella. Al acercarse Kenshin le mantuvo tras su cuerpo como protegiéndola de aoshi.

Segundos antes….

_Tendrás que hacer algo más que protegerla- le dijo amenazadoramente Aoshi a Kenshin quien le había cuestionado por su relación con Kaoru y Misao ,Kenshin lo miro con desprecio, mientras se aseguraba de mantener a Kaoru a suficiente distancia paraqué no escuchara su dialogo, pero para mayor seguridad empezaron a emplear el lenguaje nativo de los dragones, dejando a Kaoru confundida. Era obvio que discutían, por las expresiones en el rostro del o ji azul y del pelirrojo frente a ella que mantenía su brazo extendido hacia ella como advertencia de que no se acercara. Misao sorprendida mantenía sus ojos sobre la situación, mientras Sanosuke se cuestionaba a si mismo si en realidad aquella chica podría ser su jinete, y si fuere así, que pretendía ese dragón al estar cerca de las mujeres de su casta.

**HADERYNEKOY**

**12:01pm**

**JUEVES 30 DE JULIO 2009**

**ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS, PORFA DEDIQUEN AU QUE SEA UN MINUTITO A ESCRIBIR QUE LES PARESIO, SUS OPINIONES SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI, GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA PRONTO.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tras la discusión entre Aoshi y Kenshin Kaoru, Misao se quedaron extrañadas, en realidad no entendían nada de lo que se decían entre sí.

_ y tu quien eres?- cuestiono por fin Misao al joven cerca ella que parecía entender lo que se decían el par en discusión, Misao se quedo mirando al hombre castaño, y noto las expresiones de su rostro una serie de gestos, algunos de molestia otros de total acuerdo, pero bien podía apreciar en la mirada del hombre y su cuerpo tenso, las ganas que tenia de inmiscuirse en la discusión de ese par. Entre tanto Kaoru, se sentía extraña, un impulso invisible le provocaba ir en contra del o ji azul y alejarlo del pelirrojo que tan caballerosamente se había comportado con ella.

A lo lejos un sombrío ser con un manto blanco sobre su cabeza que cubría su rostro, cuarteado y cruel, observaba todo aquello con diversión tal vez no era evidente para los que rodeaban a la chica de ojos azules el gran luminosidad que emanaba su aura, durante siglos busco un jinete que ayudara a engendrar la nueva casta de dragones y poner bajo esta nueva familia, una familia, una casta fuerte, poderosa la cual le fuere fácil someter a las criaturas terrenales, los humanos no eran más que un estorbo para sus meditados planes de conquista y gobierno. Todo los dragones, libres o cautivos se tendrían que sujetar a sus reglas.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Kaoru haciéndole abrigarse en su propio abrazo, la discusión de los dos hombres aun seguía, y notaba a lo lejos como el chico cerca a Misao observaba tenso la situación.

¿Te ocurre algo Kaoru?- reacciono Misao exaltada cuando vio recogerse en si misma a Kaoru, parecía que algo le estuviera lastimando, al llegar junto a ella notaron su rostro aun mas pálido que hoja de pergamino. Sanosuke tomo en brazos a la chica, su cuerpo se encontraba helado, y temblaba involuntariamente.

Aoshi y Kenshin escucharon el alterado reclamo que le hacia Misao a Kaoru, le llamaba desesperadamente, se notaba miedo en su rostro. Y Sanosuke trataba de abrigar a Kaoru en su abrazo, a pesar del día cálido su cuerpo se encontraba tal cubo de hielo, el cuerpo de la chica empezó a ponerse rígido.

-Lo mejor es mantenerla lo más cálida posible, hay que subir su temperatura si no queremos que colapse su cuerpo- dijo Aoshi, conocedor de aquel tipo de ataque. Sondeo el área con la mirada tratando de hallar aquella presencia intrusa y despiadada.

Ello le corroboraba lo que presentía y tenía por hecho de esta muchacha, era un jinete que otorgaría a su dragón y casta al convertirse en su esposa y parte de esta, un poder extraordinario. Tenía certeza del cómo y del porque esta aparente delicada y frágil mujer mortal era buscada y acosada por shishio, un antiguo dragón, que resurgiría mil veces hasta poder conseguir su objetivo, La supremacía de una casta fuerte y la sumisión de todos sus semejantes, desterrando de la tierra a aquellas criaturas que según el dragón merecieren perecer bajo su campaña de conquista.

-Kaoru estas mejor? Cuestiono el pelirrojo acariciando con extrema suavidad el rostro de la chica que ya había ganado algo de calor .Levemente los pesados parpados se abrieron dejando ver aquellas ventanas azules, pero algo extraño notaba en su mirada, un miedo profundo por él, se encontraba confundida y su primera reacción fue apartar a Kenshin de ella con un fuerte empujón y gritar por ayuda.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando pasar el amplio cuerpo masculino de Aoshi, y tras él un par de ojos curiosos y preocupados.- ¿qué ocurre Kaoru?_ cuestiono con ligereza Misao que se acercó a ella tomando su mano para verificar que su actuar no se debiera a delirios por la fiebre, en pocos segundos había pasado de estar fría y tiesa como hielo, ah estar con altas temperaturas y divagando incoherencias a oídos de quienes le rodeaban.

-¿Qué es eso del Poriadok draka? Le cuestiono llamando la atención de los tres hombres allí.

Kenshin observo a Kaoru y empezó a examinar su piel en búsqueda de la marca característica de los jinetes, a simple vista no parecía estar y ello le ponía un poco difícil las cosas, así que decidió preguntarle directamente a la chica.

-Kaoru tú tienes alguna especie de marca de nacimiento?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza puesto que nunca se había encontrado sobre su cuerpo más que algunos lunares y cicatrices, cosa muy natural para ella, nada que llamara su atención en especial.

Por otro lado Sanosuke había notado la marca de su jinete tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad de ver aquellas piernas largas y desnudas. Sobre el tobillo izquierdo la marca era más que evidente.

-¡Claro tiene un especie de tatuaje sobre su espalda al empezar la columna!- dijo Misao mirando a Kaoru que parecía estar molesta al dar esa información sin su consentimiento.- algo así como lo que tienes en el tobillo?- cuestiono Sanosuke con picardía, mientras notaba el sorprendido rostro de su jinete, Kaoru vio el tobillo de su señora y negó de nuevo- que extraño que tengamos esa misma marca, ¿no te parece señorita Misao? Le cuestiono con una sonrisa a su amiga mientras miraba sospechosamente a los tres hombres, pero en especial al pelirrojo y al mozo de cuadra que sostenían sobre sus rostros una expresión de satisfacción que no lograban explicar, entretanto aoshi paseaba su mirada entre las cuatro personas a su rededor, era muy oportuno haber encontrado sin proponérselo a dos de los jinetes de esta casta, pero ¿Cuál de ellas dos era el jinete que otorgaría a la casta a la cual perteneciere su dragón un poder extraordinario, tanto como para hacer el bien o el mal?

El hombre de rostro sombrío e indescifrable se mantenía a la espera, no en vano la chica se había sentido tan mal con su presencia, era ella el jinete que le llevaría a lograr su cometido de conquista para establecer la única y poderosa casta.

Si era evidente que esa chica era el jinete poderoso del cual había escuchado y que durante siglos busco para apropiarse de ella.

_-es tiempo de regresar- sugirió Sanosuke a su hermano, pero este parecía reacio a dejar a Kaoru y Misao en manos de aoshi, no confiaba en ese dragón y en especial si no tenía en claro sus intensiones para con su jinete y el jinete de su hermano.

-Creo que tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ustedes dos- dijo aoshi a las dos chicas que lo observaron con curiosidad, en realidad una clara explicación de todo lo sucedido no les caería mal.-"Como reaccionaria Kaoru al enterarse de lo necesaria y codiciada que era para los dragones, libres y no libres, cada uno defendiendo sus ideales y pensando en ella para llevarlos a cabo, la esperanza de un resurgir de su especie ante el mundo que podría ser para bien o para mal.

**lunes 03 de Aogosto 2009**

**HADERYNEKOY**

**03:21 P.M**

**AGRADESIENDOLES DE ANTEMANO SUS REVIEWS Y PIDIENDOLES A QUIENES LEEN MI OTRO FIC DEJEN SUS REVIEWS O PENSARE QUE DEBERE RETIRAR ESTE FIC POR FALTA DE INTERES**


	8. Chapter 8

Abría sido todo un sueño fantasioso?- se cuestiono Kaoru al despertar a la siguiente mañana y recordar lo sucedido con aquel simpático pelirrojo, no podía negarse que algo fuerte le atraía hacia él, algo que no se lograba explicar, una fuerza invisible que le hacía querer pertenecerle y estar a su lado durante el tiempo que fuera posible.

Recordaba vagamente lo que aoshi les había contado acerca de los jinetes de dragón y de aquella leyenda de un jinete que cada 1500 años aparecía para otorgar a la casta que escogiese un poder extraordinario, el poder de transformar todo a su rededor.

Pasados unos minutos en los que Kaoru se había recuperado de su inesperado malestar, Aoshi se reunió con ella y Misao que estaba realmente curiosa por todo aquello que encerraba aquella raza desconocida hasta ahora.

-Entonces todo es mentira- susurro entristecida menté Misao mirando directamente a los ojos azules del hombre que le había cortejado por más de un año, Aoshi guardo silencio, no podía ocultar a la chica que se había enamorado de ella, aun que su dragón fuera el hermano de Kenshin él la admiraba, tenia potencial para ser un excelente jinete, no solo por sus facultades atléticas que muy bien conocía, pero tampoco podía negar que si tuviese que pasar el resto de su existencia con ella no le molestaría en lo absoluto. Las leyes de su especie eran estrictas ningún jinete podría compartir su vida más que con su dragón, y Aoshi maldecía por no poder ser él quien acompañara a esta chica en las ofensivas en las que se verían envueltos si surgía un enfrentamiento con shishio y los demás dragones que compartían los ideales de este .

Kaoru noto la intensa mirada que dedicaba el o ji azul a su amiga y señora, si bien como cómplice de este amor estaba segura de lo muy apegado que estaba Aoshi a Misao.¿ podría existir la posibilidad de que dentro del estatuto de los dragones le permitieran a un jinete, rechazar a su dragón y quedar en propiedad de otro? Le parecía injusto. Si no fuere así, ella era fiel testigo del verdadero amor que le otorgaba Aoshi a Misao si tenía oportunidad estaba dispuesta a averiguar cómo podría Misao quedarse en compañía de aoshi, Kaoru, pensaba eran la pareja perfecta. Él calmado, sereno, todo un caballero que le colocaba orden a la precipitada de su amiga. Ella una mujer que era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera, un perfecto complemento para el rígido hombre de ojos azules, los observo al entrar al patio, donde aoshi caminaba al lado de Misao tomando su mano, ella sonreía al igual que él pero esa aparente felicidad se veía opacada por la realidad, Sanosuke no permitiría conceder a su jinete y menos a un dragón que no fuere de su casta.

En medio de un pequeño bosque que cubierto por la bruma y el negro humo que salía del gran cráter de aquel viejo volcán, el hombre de aspecto intimidante y un grupo no mayor a 20 personas, cada una de extraña apariencia y habilidades insospechadas, dispuestos y atentos a complacer al hombre de morena piel y rasgos rudos .Habían estado atentos a lo que les relataba Shishio con respecto a aquella jinete que durante décadas habían esperado. ¿Cómo influenciar a la chica para que escogiese su casta y se sometería a las órdenes de aquel oscuro y terrible señor?. Aun que en realidad los dragones reunidos allí no provenían o pertenecían a una sola y verdadera casta, más bien era un grupo de dragones exiliados por sus familias por su mal comportamiento y/o sus ideas absurdas de ir en contra de todo el legado dracónico, Shishio los había acojido bajo la idea de conquista y supremacía de una nueva casta que estaría sobre el bien y el mal.

Enterados de la situación, Hiko, padre de los tres dragones más jóvenes de su casta, Sanosuke, Saitoh y Kenshin, se preocupo en realidad por la seguridad de aquella chica que podría otorgarles tal poder.

Aoshi descansaba en el cuarto que siempre le asignaban cuando llegaba a quedarse a la casa Makimashi, si bien el padre no soportaba mucho al chico por que le parecía un hombre presumido y orgulloso, muy lejos de lo que en realidad era el hombre de ojos azul. Kaoru entre tanto jugaba con una varita que hacía de caña de pescar, pero en realidad nunca lograba capturar algún pez, mas el aire libre, la fresca brisa sobre su rostro y el cálido sol iluminándole le hacían rememorar partes de sus sueños, no podría decir que fueren feos, todo lo contrario eran sueños en los que ella se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de un hombre de ojos color ámbar y cabellera negra, no se explicaba como pero estaba segura se trataba de Kenshin, algo en su interior lo sentía así, pero en sus sueños ella también lucia un poco diferente, su cuerpo era provisto de una musculatura aceptable para una guerrera del desierto y sus ojos mantenían un toque verdoso que los hacía más radiantes. Recordaba exactamente como sus personajes de sueños se habían conocido, ella una princesa de un país poco conocido y él un peregrino del desierto, tenia viva la imagen de su cuerpo abrigando el suyo, bueno el cuerpo de aquel hombre, protegiéndole del frio el menudo pero fuerte cuerpo femenino, según recordaba había escapado de su palacio para ir en la búsqueda de un antiguo guerrero que había sido el guarda de su madre.

Ukyo era el nombre que en aquel entonces identificaba al dragón que en la actualidad le tenía como en aquella ocasión, cautiva de un amor y un destino a su lado a un desconocido para su consiente actual, podría estar en sus memorias pasadas la respuesta para continuar el camino que le llevaba a él o sería prudente retroceder ante los sentimientos y sensaciones que hacia brotar el solo hecho de verle o sentirle cerca?


	9. Chapter 9

Tras a ver terminado con sus deberes y aun con recuerdos de su vida pasada rondando su cabeza, Kaoru, se retiro a la paz y tranquilidad que le brindaba un cerezo que aunque sin florecer aun por la época del año, le brindaba lo necesario para pensar y relajarse, el sol golpeaba la montaña y el cielo teñía su manto de impecable azul, con matices rojos y naranjas.

-Que piensas?- escucho la suave voz de el hombre que le sorprendió tras salir de la nada, mirándola con una sonrisa que le derritió enseguida. Kaoru lo miro con curiosidad- Estaba contemplando el atardecer, ¿no te parece uno de los espectáculos naturales más hermoso que hayas visto?- susurro casi en un suspiro la joven de ojos zafiro, mientras notaba acercarse hacia ella al pelirrojo, que se aventuró a sentarse cerca de ella rosando con toda intensión su cuerpo. -en verdad me gusta más mirarte- dijo observándola con evidente admiración. Inhalando con fuerza Kaoru estiro sus brazos alcanzando con sus dedos las mejillas masculinas, un roce casi imperceptible pero que logro erizar el cuerpo varonil, y enseguida una sucesión de imágenes vividas con la mujer frente a él, claro en aquel entonces no poseía aquellos ojos que semejaban el alto cielo azul o el amplio y abierto océano bajo las nubes. Ojos color hade eran los que le miraban con amor en aquella época, donde ella aun era una adolecente tremendamente voluntariosa y aventurera. En ningún momento ella se imaginó enamorarse de un hombre 20 años mayor que ella y con ojos como los de su madre, pero en un rostro varonil, sostenido por un cuerpo nada despreciable.

-¿Por qué me miras así? Le cuestiono Kaoru perturbada por aquella mirada masculina, era como si le enchufaran a una toma eléctrica, porque aquellos ojos dorados le agitaban con el solo hecho de que le mirara directa o indirectamente a los ojos o rostro.

-¿no te gusta que te mire?- pregunto Kenshin acariciando tenuemente la mano femenina que había osado acariciar su rostro.

- solo recordaba como me mirabas antes- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella, acomodando su cuerpo aun más cerca de la chica de ojos azules..

- ¿y cómo era que te miraba?- cuestionó Kaoru esperando su respuesta.

-Creo que de la misma manera que ahora, pero ahora, muy en el fondo noto tu temor porque sé , no estás segura de creer en todo esto de nuestra historia juntos- dijo, recordando que en el pasado, había sido esposo y padre de sus hijos, , no alcanzaba el pelirrojo a imaginar el millar de sensaciones que le provocaba a ella. No importaba que se conocieran de poco en su actual vida, pero ya era más que inevitable que lo amara, que deseara y anhelara aquel contacto entre sus cuerpos cuando compartían en la intimidad sus cuerpos.

-Tengo que marcharme pero pronto te llevare conmigo- dijo Kenshin colocándose en pie y tomando de la mano a Kaoru para ayudarle a colocarse en pie.- ¿A dónde?- cuestiono realmente curiosa por aquella afirmación.

-Kaoru ¿dónde te habías metido? le reclamo Misao que llevaba tiempo buscándola.

- estaba descansando un poco dijo la chica de ojos azules mientras notaba dirigirse hacia ellas al alto y apuesto o ji azul.-Buenas tardes Kaoru- saludo Aoshi como siempre muy cortes.

-¿estabas con él?- cuestiono aoshi mientras miraba en detalle a la chica, el cabello un tanto revuelto y su rostro sonrojado le era más que una evidencia de lo que le respondería la chica de ojos azules.

-Si es así te molesta?- cuestiono Kaoru mirando a su señora, no le gustaba mucho ese interés por ella. Si amaba a Misao aun, era un misterio para ella a pesar de que demostrara estarlo en realidad, algo en él no le brindaba confianza plenamente.

**ESPERO ESTE CAPITILO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y DE PASOO SI NO ES MOLESTIA UN REVEW, PORFI, SUS OPINIONES SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA, SUGERENCIAS Y PREGUNTAS SON ESPERO, ANIMESEN.**

**HADERYNEKOY**

**04:20PM**

**MARTES 25 DE AGOSTO DE 2009**


	10. Chapter 10

El peligro era eminente. Shishio y sus seguidores tenían identificada a las mujeres jinetes de dragón, y cazarían cada una de ellas para encontrar la tan mencionada jinete que les otorgaría el poder que necesitarían para empezar su imperio dracónico sobre los mortales.

Al abrir los ojos, aun con la vista un poco opaca, Misao observo con éxtasis el cuerpo de Aoshi en contra luz, una figura fuerte y atractiva, recordaba ser abrigada por el fuerte cuerpo masculino, se sonrojo al recordar como había dejado ser explorada por aquel hermoso hombre, sus caricias, sus besos, las palabras llenas de cariño que le había susurrado cuando envestía su cuerpo contra el suyo.

¿Como amaneciste?- le cuestiono Aoshi acercándose a ella y depositando en los labios femeninos un pequeño beso que la estremeció.

¡feliz!- susurro adormecida mente la chica que se abrazo al cuerpo masculino cuando este hiso lo mismo, acariciando su espalda y empujándola con suavidad sobre la cama, para comenzar una batalla entre sus bocas, una batalla intima y primitiva en la que ambos saldrían vencedores y vencidos.

(toctoc) golpearon a la puerta de la habitación donde la pareja jugueteaba con besos y carisias cada vez más intensos, ya sentían el placer de tener la libertad de explorarse, amarse. El golpeteo en la puerta los interrumpió, haciendo que aoshi se dirigiera a la puerta y abriera un poco molesto, encontrando tras la puerta a una joven doncella que por ordenes del señor de la casa había llamado a su presencia al prometido de su hija. La chica trato de ojear más allá del cuerpo masculino, si bien era extraño que se levantara tarde el joven de ojos azules aun más extraño era que demorara tanto en responder a la puerta.-el señor le solicita en su presencia- comunico la chica que curiosa trataba de colocarse de puntitas y espiar tras el hombre de ojos azules. Afanosamente se coloco algunas prendas y se presento frente al padre de Misao con el cabello enmarañado y los ojos hinchados por todo lo que había dormido esa mañana junto a su futura esposa.-¿Qué necesita señor Makimashi?- cuestiono Aoshi adormilado notando luego de aclarar su visión al lado del padre de su prometida a un hombre joven, de cabello platinado y ojos grises.-Este joven se encargara de ayudar a Misao con los preparativos para la boda- dijo con una sonrisa el hombre mayor sin sospecha alguna de estar dejando entrar a su casa a uno de los enemigos de su yerno-

Enishi noto el gesto de preocupación en el rostro de su adversario aun que este no supiera en realidad a que venía a presentarse allí con la excusa de ayudar a la joven novia para los preparativos de la boda, ella misma me contrato!- dijo con nerviosismo el joven. Todo ello le resultaba sospechoso a Aoshi. – Si les parece pueden llamar a la señorita Misao y ella les confirmará lo que les digo- dijo el joven de ojos grises.

-Apenas con un delicado y liviano vestido se presento misao ante los tres hombres que solicitaban su presencia para aclarar si lo que decía el joven de ojos grises era verdad.

- yo recomendé a uno de los comerciantes de la ciudad que me ayudara a encontrar alguien que me colaborara con los preparativos, supongo que este muchacho es quien dice ser ¿verdad?- dijo confiada misao aun que notando en la mirada gris una expresión algo peligrosa e indescifrable.

-Por donde empiezo señorita?- cuestiono sumisamente el joven de ojos grises, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, a lo lejos noto la presencia de Kaoru, al parecer otro jinete , estaba contando con mucha suerte, no se imagino que encontraría allí a poco pasos de él a dos jinetes.

Kaoru cuando noto la presencia de aquel joven hombre supo identificar su esencia, una esencia malvada, no cavia duda alguna para ella que se trataba de un claro peligro para Misao, decidió acercarse a Aoshi sin ser vista por el chico de ojos grises, lo llevó con ella a un lugar más apartado y le dio a conocer sus inquietudes con respecto a aquel sujeto.

-A mí también me genera desconfianza, acordó con Kaoru, mientras notaba en la chica de ojos zafiro cierto nerviosismo e inquietud.- Yo no la dejaría sola en ningún momento con aquel hombre- susurro apareciendo Kenshin de la nada, sorprendiendo a sus interlocutores


	11. Chapter 11

Kenshin aparto a Kaoru del o ji azul. Era normal que sintiese celos por la cercanía de otro dragón a su jinete, pero los celos de Kenshin, más bien eran en realidad temor, Temor a perderla. Aquella mujer de piel blanquecina y ojos color mar, le era todo para él, desde su oxigeno hasta el calor de su cuerpo. Había vivido sin ella durante largos periodos, esperando a que su cuerpo se revelara de nuevo en aquel tiempo y el poder así, como siempre reclamarle como su mujer.

Ahora no contaba con la certeza de conservar aun a su favor el amor de la mujer que durante muchas vidas le había acompañado, y que siempre le brindo tanta felicidad, alegría y placer.

Atrayéndola hacia él, tomándola por asalto entre sus brazos, la beso en los labios y la retuvo a su lado hasta que esta, fue totalmente consciente de su presencia y cercanía. El lánguido y tibio contacto entre sus cuerpos era más que un acostumbrado placer que perturbaba su cuerpo, Kaoru, aun no se lograba explicar cómo, con solo una mirada o un suave susurro o rose por parte de aquel hombre pelirrojo, le sacaba de la realidad, transportándola a un espacio donde solo él existía para ella y ella para él.

Enishi observaba todo con paciencia, esperando con meditada calma. Como un depredador esperando el momento adecuado para sorprender a su víctima.

-Que opina si decoramos los pilares (columnas) con pequeños ramos de rosas?- cuestiono Misao entusiasmada al joven hombre que parecía poner atención, mas a su rostro que a sus palabras, así que acercándose a él, le toco, tratando de llamar su atención, logrando que los pensamientos de cómo arrebatar a estas dos mujeres de sus dragones fuere rápido y sin comprometerle mucho.

Lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente fue someter a la chica y llevarla con él. No era nada paciente para realizar las cosas, pero también si hacia ello alertaría a los demás, cosa que no le favorecería en el momento, mejor pasar por descortés que descubrirse ante ellos.

Tras horas de planeación y decoración, los presentes empezaron a retirarse, claro no sin antes recibir por parte del señor de la casa una pequeña recompensa.

Kenshin y Aoshi se reunieron con sus respectivas mujeres y les informaron del extraño presentimiento que tenían para con el joven que estaba a cargo de la preparación de la boda.

-Tal vez este equivocada, pero se cuando ahí uno de los vuestros entre nosotros- susurro Kaoru al terminar de escuchar a Aoshi que les advertía de los malos augurios y sensaciones que surgieron con la aparición de aquel hombre de ojos grises. Claro que Misao no parecía compartir la misma opinión que su futuro esposo, estaba convencida que solo era paranoia por parte de los dos dragones que se veían intimidados por la presencia de aquel apuesto hombre. Kaoru se retiro con Kenshin, conviniendo con este que debería aoshi contarle aquello que les hacía sospechar del hombre que procuraba defender misao. Si bien involucrarse en una guerra que no le pertenecía, sería algo desconcertante para ella, tenía que tener total conocimiento de todo lo que encerraba ser un jinete de dragón.

En una pequeña aldea, las personas corrían afanosas tras el arribo de un pequeño grupo de hombres que comenzó a tomar a todas las mujeres, desde las más jóvenes hasta las mas ancianas, Shishio en su búsqueda de aquel jinete que les brindaría el poder, había decidido empezar su búsqueda entre los asentamientos de dragones, al poder adquirir la fisonomía de los mortales, algunos dragones habían empezado a formalizar su vida y sus comunidades dentro de territorio humano. Aún que los pocos dragones que se encontraban en aquel momento del asalto opusieron una fuerte resistencia, no pudieron hacer más que observar cómo eran capturadas sus jinetes, hijas, madres etc.

A l menos tres celdas que contenían un considerable número de mujeres, partió de aquella aldea, casi en ruinas después del paso arrebatador de los hombres de Shishio. Algunos dragones se colocaron en marcha tras la pista de sus atacantes, tratando siempre de permanecer lejos del alcance de la vista enemiga. Estaban llenos de ira, sus mujeres eran lo más importante para cada uno de ellos, no dejarían pasar por alto aquel maltrato contra ellos.

Con mirada intimidante los hombres de shishio, que en verdad no se caracterizaban por ser buenos seres, mas bien, criaturas llenas de temor, odio y sed de venganza, empezaban a sacar de las jaulas a las mujeres, empujándolas hacia un calabozo aun más oscuro y maloliente que se pudiera conocer. Eran mujeres realmente hermosas quienes se habían convertido en jinetes de dragón. A muchas en un principio, les pareció una loca y confusa historia de fantasía. No podían creer que aquel hombre que amaban sin medida, fuese una criatura, personaje de historias épicas e imaginación medieval.

Misao se había retirado a ofrecerle sus sinceros agradecimientos al hombre que les colaboro en parte de los preparativos de la boda, grave error, de ello se dio cuenta cuando se vio presa de un descomunal dragón blanco que le aprisionó entre sus alas como una prisión de acero, casi impenetrable.


	12. Chapter 12

Aoshi ante la avasalladora sensación de la presencia enemiga, se dirigió de inmediato donde Misao, algo en su interior le decía que posiblemente ella era quien estaría en problemas , así que su cuerpo tomo la forma de aquel poderoso y mítico ser, arribando al pequeño espacio del hall principal comparado con el tamaño de los dos dragónes. Misao se encontraba aterrorizada, no estaba segura de lo que sus ojos presenciaban, su querido Aoshi se había transformado en una criatura igual o aún más perturbadora y aterradora que la que le sostenía entre sus garras con fuerza, casi podía escuchar el crujir de sus huesos, si al dragón que se había apoderado de ella, se le antojaba imprimir mayor fuerza sobre su frágil cuerpo. Enishi decidió regresar a su forma humana, si bien no le permitiría enfrentar a Aoshi en ese momento como dragón, era consciente del poderoso ser que se encontraba frente a él y era más que evidente que cada segundo que el mantuviera prisionera a la mujer de este dragón su ira incrementaría de forma tal, que no dudaba seria capas de aniquilarlo si no mantenía la calma y planeaba mejor las cosas, y dejara por esta ocasión libre a la chica. Al regresar a su forma humana, Misao cayó a sus pies, Aoshi se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos, su corazón había dado un vuelco al verla en peligro, podía leer perfectamente las intenciones de Enishi.

El hombre de ojos azules claro salió del lugar. Los ojos de Misao se abrieron, y miraron a Aoshi con temor, esa mirada casi desgarró el corazón masculino, su mirada estaba inundada de temor, un terror hacia su persona que ni ella misma entendía, Aoshi acarició la mejilla femenina, pero un golpe seco sobre esta le aparto de inmediato. - ¿Que eres?- susurro Misao sin percatarse de la presencia de Kaoru y Kenshin que observaban lo ocurrido, Kaoru avanzo hacia donde se encontraba la pareja, pero Kenshin, le detuvo interponiéndose en su camino,- Creo es el mejor momento para que él le explique todo,- dijo Kaoru empujando con su cuerpo al pelirrojo, a Kenshin

- no tenemos nada que hacer ahí- dijo sabiamente el pelirrojo.

- no creo confíe en sus palabras- dijo Kaoru, empujando de nuevo con su cuerpo abriéndose camino hacia Misao que aún se mantenía en el piso, atónita ante lo sucedido. Aoshi no sabía cómo empezar a explicarle a su prometida lo sucedido.

-Si que eres necia- regaño Kenshin a Kaoru halándola hacia él, para resguardarla entre sus brazos

- siempre has sido así- dijo con gran ternura impresa en sus palabras. Aunque conociera a su mujer después de tantas experiencia juntos, aun adoraba sus expresiones de enfado, lo graciosa y hermosa que lucía su cara cuando arrugaba la nariz, reprochándole con ello sus acciones.

-soy lo que viste- logro por fin pronunciar Aoshi ante la pregunta de Misao. Su mirada ya no era de miedo, se transformó en una expresión de admiración.

– Hermoso…, aterrador pero hermoso- dijo ella colocándose en pie con ayuda del oji azul, que sonreía a Kenshin y Kaoru que se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?- cuestiono mirando a Kaoru, Kenshin y por ultimo a su prometido.

-A mí también me tomo por sorpresa- dijo Kaoru mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa divertida. Misao abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y miro a Kenshin y Aoshi.

-Para ser criaturas que viven muchos años lucen muy bien- dice mientras sus pasos le encaminan inconscientemente hacia a Aoshi que la tomo en sus brazos y aprisionándola contra él le beso en el cuello, una caricia tan estremecedora que no sabría cómo explicarla

-¿Y ese otro dragón qué hacía aquí?, no parecía tener buenas intenciones- dijo Misao mirando a los tres frente a ella.

-Tal vez pensó que eras su compañera- dijo Kenshin mirando la manera posesiva en que el pelinegro de ojos azules la tomaba por la cintura, un abrazo cariñoso pero demandante y posesivo, claro tenía que la joven frente a ellos, era nada más y nada menos que la compañera del dragón Frente a ellos.-¿Su compañera?- cuestiono curiosa Kaoru interesada en lo que diría a continuación el pelirrojo.

-Un dragón está predestinado a encontrar a su jinete, la mujer, que le acompañara y dará hijos- dijo mirando los rostros femeninos que sostenían una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿En realidad piensan que nos vamos a creer ese cuento de que estamos predestinados a estar juntos?- dijo con sarcasmo Kaoru quien noto el rostro algo molesto de Kenshin.

-Es posible que aún no logres recordar todo lo que hemos vivido, pero así es, Kaoru- susurro cerca de ella tomándola por los hombros.

-¿y la señorita Misao por que no tiene recuerdos como yo sobre lo que dices?-Kenshin miro a Aoshi y noto en su rostro sorpresa, y supo. algo andaba mal, por lo general sus memorias no se perdían por completo, algo habría pasado en su vida anterior algo que obligo olvidar a la mujer de ojos verdes a su dragón.

_Flash back_

El sol acariciaba con persistencia el rostro femenino y al mismo tiempo le brindaba calidez a su cuerpo, sus ojos entre abiertos contemplaron algo decepcionados la gran habitación. ¿Se habría tratado de un sueño, aquel hermoso hombre que le había abordado en el amplio salón del palacio de barakat?; había desaparecido sin más, si no sintiera ese malestar persistente entre sus muslos estaría pensando que había tenido el sueño erótico más vívido de su joven existencia.

Recordaba con gran detalle lo sucedido. Un hombre se interpuso entre su padre y ella cuando este se decidió por fin sacarla a bailar tras esperar su turno sentada, el rose de los anchos dedos masculinos acariciando el dorso de su mano para luego verla atrapada en su amplia mano, su cuerpo se aproximó a ella peligrosa e incitadoramente, era un hombre atrevido, pensó en ese justo momento, pero su lucidez se vio opacada por la cálida sensación de su proximidad, el tórrido contacto entre su cadera y la mano masculina que le mantenía muy cerca de él, sentía ser reclamada como algo que en verdad le perteneciera a este hombre. Sus ojos evitaron el contacto visual por segundos pero la mano que se encontraba apoyada anteriormente en su cintura ascendió sin dudas hacia su mentón, elevando su rostro e inevitablemente hacerle frente a aquellos hermosos ojos color ámbar que le contemplaban con admiración y alegría.

-En verdad eres hermosa- susurro el apuesto hombre de cabellera oscura y tez morena cuando logro gesticular aquellas palabras tan halagadoras.- Muchas gracias señor, pero mi padre me solicita- saco como excusa para salir del posesivo abrazo en que le había sometido sin percatarse aquel soberbio hombre cerca de ella.

-Desligándose momentáneamente de su contacto, Aoshi observo a la chica de ojos verdes tomar como pareja de baile al moreno hombre que era su padre. Tenía que darle tiempo, era una princesa mimada y obviamente no sería tan sencillo acercarse a ella como lo había pensado. Recordó cómo años atrás su hermano mayor encontró a su jinete, una hermosa mujer con características asombrosas al provenir de una raza dedicada al cuidado y el aprendizaje sobre el entorno que les rodeaba, una historia fantástica que surgió entre los humanos cuando se supo de la extraña relación de una linda hechicera y un dragón.

En aquella época se hacía llamar hade la hija de dos poderosos nigromantes que después de muchos años de conocerse confesaron por fin los sentimientos que surgían del uno para con el otro. Hade había nacido después de que su familia fuera desterrada por los humanos que se veían amenazados ante las habilidades de esta raza. Siendo la primogénita de dos excelentes nigromantes y con la sabiduría de quienes fueran los maestros de sus padres en su juventud, era una mujer sabia aunque nunca pudo evitar ser aventurera e independiente, la oveja descarriada de la pequeña familia. Sus hermanos menores no veían con buenos ojos, la falta de responsabilidad de la heredera mayor, aún seguía siendo la niña de los ojos de su padre. La historia de amor de sus padres también era digna de contar como la suya con Kenshin que en aquel entonces se llamaba ukyo. Un hombre bajo la maldición de vivir tras la apariencia de un feroz y temido dragón que se había entregado como guardia y protector de la heredera del más poderoso de los nigromantes conocidos en aquella época, pero también estaba convencido que la mujer de ojos ambarinos como los suyos se convertiría en su jinete, pero al paso del tiempo, fue consciente de que ello nunca sucedería, bien sabia del gran amor que esta sentía por su compañero de aventuras y aprendizaje cuando fue acogida por el hechicero cabrial quien, como una figura paterna le ayudo a adquirir el conocimiento necesario para ser una poderosa hechicera .Pero en su camino se cruzó el dragón que por años acompaño a su madre en incontables aventuras. Claro que para cuando lo conoció no tenía idea de que era el dragón que acompaño a su madre en su juventud, se encontró con él en el desierto tras un asalto al palacio de barakat donde ella como sucesora de sus padres tenia a cargo un invaluable tesoro, un huevo de oro y cobalto que siempre llamo su atención, como si aquel objeto mantuviera sobre ella un extraño hechizo que le Asia sentir que debía protegerlo y ello mismo la llevo a aventurarse al desierto en busca de los ladrones, que habían perpetrado el palacio y tomado en su poder aquel preciado tesoro.

Tras largo tiempo de cabalgata y seguir el rastro del grupo de ladrones fue vencida por el cansancio y se detuvo para descansar. El frio del árido desierto podía ser tan tortuoso como el calor que lo abrigaba durante el día, dos caras de la misma moneda que sentenciaría a muerte a cualquiera que se aventurara en sus entrañas.

Ukyo había notado un débil fulgor a lo lejos, tal vez uno de tantos que se aventuraba al desierto y terminaban pasando la noche allí sin más remedio. no había ningún asentamiento, humano, teriair o muar durante kilómetros, estaban en medio de la nada. Su curiosidad le guio hasta quedar frente a la imagen de una linda niña de unos 16 años, que se aferraba al lomo de su caballo para así lograr ganar un poco de calor corporal, la fogata se fue extinguiendo de apoco y por fin una tenue ráfaga de viento y arena , termino ahogándola dejando en total obscuridad el lugar, pero sus ojos podían distinguir muy claramente las formas femeninas, el tono claro de la piel de aquella criatura a merced del desierto, podía ver como el cuerpo convulsionaba por el frio que penetraba la tersa piel femenina. Su primer impulso fue abrigarle con la amplia tela que usaba como capa y le mantenía abrigado, se despojó de esta y aproximándose a la chica, le abrigo con el aterciopelado tejido, mientras sus dedos rosaban la suave piel femenina.


	13. Chapter 13

Kaoru recordaba muy bien cómo era la apariencia de Kenshin cuando le conoció por primera vez, un hombre de ojos ámbar y piel morena que le confundió y cautivó con su sonrisa y amabilidad. Tras enterarse quien era en realidad, un dragón bajo la apariencia humana, pero cuando lo encontró por segunda vez ya no poseía aquellas características que le atraían, su cabello era en realidad tan rojo como las brasas de una fogata. En un principio se sentía tan confundida por lo que él le había confesado, de sus sentimientos por su madre que se sintió decepcionada, aquel hermoso hombre estaba en realidad enamorado de su madre, pero aclarada las cosas, y tras conocer a la familia de Kenshin, en aquel tiempo llamado Ukyo empezó también la historia de amor de Aoshi, llamado Joel en aquel tiempo de cabellos rojizos , cuerpo fuerte y atractivo, hermano menor de Ukyo, un hombre bastante atrevido, que en un principio trato de conquistar a hade, logrando la ira de su hermano mayor por cortejar a su jinete, su mujer.

Al paso del tiempo la personalidad coqueta y sagaz del joven dragón cambio por completo en especial luego de conocer a la sobrina de hade, una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabellera negra y sedosa que lo atrapo con su carácter voluntarioso,

Pero Misao en aquel entonces, estaba comprometida en matrimonio con un viudo monarca que vio en la joven princesa a la madre perfecta para sus tres pequeños hijos.

**Flash back**

majestad, le dejare el vestido aquí para que se lo pruebe- dijo a la princesa, la mucama de confianza de esta.

Su matrimonio estaba próximo a pesar de los sentimientos que habían surgido por el cuñado de su tía, un atractivo hombre de cabellos rojos que le cautivo con una sola mirada, como decirle a Edward, su prometido, un hombre realmente gentil, del cual cualquier mujer nunca se arrepentiría de amar, pero ella había sido asaltada por la duda en cuanto conociera a Joel, el hermano menor del esposo de su tía.

Se había conocido tras un asalto de una nación, vecina, tomando por sorpresa las murallas del castillo.

Los adversarios de la chica le atacaban con brutalidad, a penas y lograba defenderse del filoso acero que insistía en proporcionar al cuerpo del enemigo, una herida mortal.

Aoshi arribo al campo de batalla, sobrevolando el territorio de combate y su atención fue llamada por uno de los pequeños guerreros, desde su punto de vista, sobre los ejércitos

El joven se encontraba atrapado por otro que pretendía mantenerlo inmóvil mientras el arma de su compañero se descargaba con fuerza sobre el cuerpo del joven, pero el dragón se atravesó y usando su gruesa armadura de dragón protegió al osado guerrero que pretendía enfrentar a sus contrarios sin ninguna defensa. Para sorpresa de Joel, el guerrero era, la heredera de la nación, una jovencita que le cautivo de inmediato, casi podía palpar entre sus dedos, la suave textura de la cremosa piel, de la mujer frente a él.

posdata. pido disculpas por lo corto a pesar de demorar tanto, espero hacer un poco mas largo el proximo .

Espesial agradesimiento a

**HoneyHawkeye: **afortunadamente encontre tu apoyo en tu review, espero, me disculpes si te desepsiono por lo corto del capitulo, gracias y espero tu review.


	14. Chapter 14

Flashback unas 2 o 3 vidas antes.

Misao deambulaba por los jardines del castillo, su padre ahora era el rey, sus abuelos habían claudicado y cedido el trono a su padre, y ahora como princesa, y tal vez futura reina de la nación, se veía en la obligación de contraer nupcias con el hombre adecuado, según su padre y su abuelo que no estaban de acuerdo con la extraña, atrevida y no tan secreta relación, que había mantenido con el hermano menor de Kenshin, evidentemente también, un dragón.

El día inevitablemente llego, en aquel momento su padre la observaba con melancolía, su niña había crecido tan rápido que le sorprendía verle ahora caminar hacia el altar.

-No se te ocurra cometer una locura- fue la advertencia de Kaoru, que bien conocía los sentimientos del joven dragón, de melena oscura. Muchas veces Kaoru y Kenshin habían sido testigos silenciosos, de los encuentros entre la pareja, Aoshi muy claramente le había comunicado a su cuñada su interés por la mujercita de ojos esmeralda.

En ese momento Aoshi le contemplaba con rabia, no entendía como Misao, ella, que tantas beses le había asaltado con carisias y besos que no había experimentado antes y que cada vez le confirmaban que ella era su jinete, ahora se disponía a entregarse a un hombre diferente a é ideas se le pasaban por la cabeza, tomar su apariencia de bestia e intimidar a los presentes para llevarse consigo a su amada mujer, esperar al terminar la ceremonia y secuestrarla, no permitiría que ella, pasara la noche, en la cama de otro hombre que no fuera él, le atormentaba y desagradaba tan solo la idea de que Misao fuera besada y acariciada por el hombre que se convertiría en su esposo si él no tomaba un plan de acción, pronto... continuara.

Agradesimientos a:

**HoneyHawkeye:**me alegra saber que te gusta lo que escribo, espero este cap. te guste a pesar de lo cortito.

**Blueazulacero:** gracias por el apoyo, lamento no estar con las pilas puestas para poder escribir un poco más yy, disculpas en realidad.

**22 de febrero 2011**

**12:05 pm**

**EORIN**


End file.
